Un weekend à la mer
by Kaisuky
Summary: Tout le QG ou presque ce retrouve à la mer. Avec un Généralissime obsédé, un animateur de camping déluré, un Roy plein d'idées et enfin des filles d'énudées ... heu .. en tenues légère. Tout les ingrédients sont là pour passer un weekend ... de rêve?
1. Tous à la plage!

**Un week-end à la mer**

**kaisuky**

**Les persos de fma sont pas à moi. Ils n'appartiennent cas Hiromu Harakawa et elle parle pas français donc je vois pas l'interrer de mettre tout le temps des disclamers mais bon voila.**

**Note : en italique se sont les pensées des persos et j'appelle le généralissime « gégé » car c'est plus drôle et surtout moins long à écrire.**

**Cette fois j'arrête mes chapitres de manière moins sadique mais il faudra attendre la reprise des cours pour avoir la suite (pitié c'est pas ma faute !), que je publierais à nouveau toute les semaines.**

**Vous avez vos parasol, vos crème solaire, vos bouées et vos maillot ? Alors vous pouvez plonger dans cette nouvelle fic. Je vous souhaite une bonne baignade …euh…lecture !**

**………………****. . ………………..**

Au QG s'était la canicule. Impossible de travailler même le généralissime s'était découvert un amour fou pour les ventilateurs, qui l'entourait d'une délicieuse fraîcheur pendant son sommeil. Tout d'un coup il se réveille, une fantastique idée venait de lui passer par la tête.

Aussitôt il prévint sa secrétaire qui annonce avec une joie non contenu dans les hauts parler du QG :

-Le Généralissime vous offre la possibilité de passer ce week-end à la mer. Pour cela il faudra vous inscrire à l'accueil à partir de 17h ; bien sur il y aura des conditions qui vous serons communiqués dans l'après-midi.

Dans le bureau d'un « certain » Colonel…

**Roy :** hum … après une journée de dur travail, voilà qui serait bien venu. N'est-ce pas ? _Hawkeye … je vais pouvoir réaliser un de mes rêves. Vous voir en sous-vêtements. Mouahaha je suis trop fort !_

**Riza :** c'est vrai avec cette chaleur ce serait un rafraîchissement bienvenue … Colonel ! Inutile de changer de sujet, finissez de me remplir ce rapport.

**Roy :**_vous ne perdez rien pour attendre !_

………………

Le week-end tant attendu arriva rapidement. Bien sur il y eut quelques petits problèmes (**Riza :** Comment PETITS ! 1-Je doit amener Hayate et puis 2- je…JE N'AIS PAS DE MAILLOT ! …et la crème solaire ! je l'ai complètement oublié ! lol)

Quelques instant après que le bus soit partis :

**Riza :** IL FAUT FAIRE DEMI-TOUR, ON A OUBLIER LE COLONEL MUSTANG !

**Gégé :** le flamme alchemist ! faites demi-tour viiiite ! Sinon on ne pourra pas faire de barbecue !

**Havoc :** j'ai mon briquet ! _Si on se débarrasse du colonel cela nous fera plus de filles à draguer !_

**Gégé :** comment voulez-vous faire un barbecue sans feu ?

**Havoc :** il suffit juste d'appuyer sur ce bouton (TCHAK) et voilà. _adieu colonel _

**Gégé (au conducteur )**: là, prenez cette rue pour tournez !

**Havoc :**_adieu le beau week-end _lol. _Espèce de généralissime sans-cœur !_

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, le bus a l'arrêt, attend notre cher colonel.

**Coco (le conducteur) :** Tient le voilà !

**Roy (essoufflé) :** ouf, j'ai eu peur que vous partiez sans moi.

**Riza :** pourquoi êtes vous en retard ?

**Roy :** j'ai du dire au revoir à Germaine et casser avec Anne-Sophie.

**Gégé :** dépêchez-vous d'embarquer. On a 2h de route à faire.

Ce trajet ce fit dans la bonne humeur, malgré que à l'arrière du bus …

PROUT !

**Soldat :** Qui c'estqui à pété ?

**L'autre soldat :** c'est moi, désolé

**Soldat :** mais… mais t'es dégelasse !

**L'autre soldat :** je me suis déjà excusé !

RE-PROUT !

**Plusieurs soldats :** HAAAAAAaaaa…. (Cri d'aguonie)

**L'autre soldat :** oups, je crois que c'est les saucisses de ce matin qui passe pas.

Bon allons vers le devant du bus qui exprime d'une différente manière la joie du trajet…

**Roy :** la climatisation nous a lâchez au bout ½ heure et on ne peut pas ouvrir les fenêtres.

**Amstrong:** Casser les vitres d'un autobus et une dissipline qui se tranmet de génération en génération dans la famille Amstrong !

**Roy:** Je vous rappel que soit disant par mesure de sécurité _mon œil !_, on n'a pas le droit de les ouvrir, donc vous pouvez oublier l'option "tout casser".

**Riza : **Hayate a chaud et bave partout. _beurk_

**Falman :** Le généralissime monopolise les WC._ Personnellement je pense qu'il est plutôt tomber au fond du trou !_

**Breda :** On a un chauffeur qui ne sait pas prendre « doucement » un virage !

**Coco :** Je m'en sort très bien, je trouve.

**Fuery :** Où avez-vous eu votre permis pour conduire ? Dans une pochette surprise ?

**Séria (Secrétaire de Gégé):** Sachez que ce voyage coût cher et qu'il a fallu faire une sélection. _Ou plutôt que le généralissime prenne les personnes de son choix._ _Je voulait pas que le Colonel Mustang vienne mais le généralissime et ses barbecues ! raaaahhhh ! _**(Ndla : si vous avez lu ma première fic vous avez du comprendre de quoi elle parle)** Donc si l'on peut faire des économies…

**Fuery : **QUOI vous n'allez pas me dire qu'il n'a jamais conduit d'autobus auparavant !

**Séria : **ben….oui

**Fuery :** j'aurais tant aimé avoir une petite amie avant de mourir lol

Plus tard soit 4 kilomètre avant d'arrivé au camping, l'autobus s'arrête …

**Tout le monde :** que se passe-t-il ?

**Coco (pointant un voyant lumineux rouge sur le tableau de bord):** ahah je viens de me rappelais ce que signifie ce truc ! C'est le réservoir d'essence !

SILENCE

**Coco :** Doncen toute logiquenous sommes tombé en panne ! Héhé (puis voyant des yeux emplis d'envie meurtrière) heu… ben la violence ne servira à rien. _Pitié je ne suis qu'un simple soldat _lol _et ce n'est pas une raisons valable pour me dégommer !_

**Gégé (qui sort enfin des toilettes au grand bonheur de Falman et d'autres personnes) :** Quoi nous sommes en panne, mais c'est super !

SILENCE (avec un bruit bizarre en arrière plan provenant des toilettes.)

**Gégé :** ça va vous faire un peu d'exercice !

**Riza (à Mustang) :** Je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'issus _Je vais bien aimée ce week-end tout compte fait !_

**Roy (à Hawkeye) :** Vous allez voir.

Une fois tout ce beau monde dehors sous un soleil chaud. Chacun se mit a pousser l'autobus sous le regard amusé des automobilistes qui les doublaient. Seule les femmes, Gégé et Mustang se la coulait douce.

**Riza :**Colonel ce n'est pas sympa d'avoir simuler une insolation !

**Roy :** Quel simulation ? C'était réel !

**Riza :** Pas de mon point de vue.

**Roy :** D'accord ! Dans ce cas là, je vous ordonne de ne rien dire. _Ha ha je vous ai bieneu !_

**Riza :** Puisque c'est comme ça ! (elle ouvre un de ses sacs et sort plein de feuilles) Vous ne risquez pas d'attraper d'insolation dans le bus, même si vous remplissez ces dossier en retard depuis 2 semaines.

**………………****.. ………………..**

**Voilà le premier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu personnellement j'ai bien rigoler et ce n'est que le début ! Je m'excuse d'avance de devoir vous faires attendre si longtemps pour le chapitre 2 mais j'y peux rien!**

**D'autre personnages de la série devrait apparaître mais géré plus de 40 personnes c'est pas facile; déjà je galère ! donc il ne faut pas s'étonner de ne pas tous les voirs ou qu'ils ne parle pas beaucoup.**

**PETITE ANNONCE :**

**Il y a 15 filles et 25 garçons donc il me faut des prénoms, beaucoup de prénoms si vous avez des idées dessus dite le moi ! (Sinon je vais en prendre de Battle Royal et se ne sera pas folichon !)**

**Pour les filles il m'en faut 11 et les mecs 19 !**

**Aussi si vous avez des idées faites moi en part, elles seront les bien venues.**

**Nésitez pas à me laisser des reviews et SURTOUT DES PRENOMS CAR DANS MA TETE, C'EST LA PENURIE ! Vous avez déjà du remarquer.**


	2. Au couchant ?

**J'ai oublié de préciser dans le chapitre précédent que le généralissime n'a pas encore de famille, ni Hughes (vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard). La secrétaire de gégé et une personne totalement normale ; je ne pense pas faire apparaître les homonculus. Il en va de même pour Ed et Al.**

J'ai donné ce nom à l'animateur (vous allez le voir dans ce chapitre) sans arrière pensées ! Juste pour le fun.

Je vous remercie pour les prénoms (ce qui ne m'en ont pas donner c'est pas grave), malgré que parfois c'était du n'importe quoi. Maintenant vous pouvez arrêter de m'en donner car j'en est pour le moin... BEAUCOUP lol (j'en ais environs 60 de différents)

Par contre j'espère que quand je reviendrais j'aurais ma dose de reviews (Faut me comprendre, j'ai attraper une reviewo aigu) parce que sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite avant fin aout (Muahahaha) nan je rigole, si je trouve un ordi avec le net d'ici là j'éssaye de vous mettre la suite (si elle est écrite T.T)

Bon en attendant je vous laisse lire ce nouveaux chapitre.

-->pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est la reviewo, c'est tout bêtement le nom que j'ai donné à la maladie ; qui nous fait réclamer sans arrêt à nos lecteurs des reviews.

------------------------------------

Plus tard l'autobus s'arrête devant le camping ; à la grande joie des voyageurs, surtout ceux du sexe masculin. Séria partit en direction de l'accueil afin de s'occuper des formalité, pendant que tout le monde ou plutôt ceux qui tenaient debout, déchargeaient la soute à bagages de l'autobus.

**Roy :** Le lieutenant Hawkeye m'a eu mais je me vengerait !

**Riza :** Vous dites ?

**Roy (l'air con et dégagé)** : Qui ? Moi ? Rien. _Zut, elle ma déjà repéré !_

**Gégé : **Bon maintenant que le bus est vide. Vous pourrez l'amener jusqu'à la prochaine station-service. Mais avant allons d'abord choisir notre emplacement pour planter la tente. D'ailleurs je suis votre supérieur hiérarchique donc je choisirais le premier (insiste lourdement sur le mot).

Quelques cris exprimèrent leurs opinion.

**Gégé (tout sourire):** Et si vous n'êtes pas d'accords, vous devrez poussez le bus _ Je suis trop fort !_

Un long silence s'installa ; qui fut brisé par deux nouveaux arrivant, l'une était la secrétaire du généralissime, l'autre était …. (description de Gilderoy Lockhart dans Harry Potter).

**Johny :** Bienvenue « au couchant ».

**Riza :** _Déjà le nom du camping ne me rassure pas_ -.-

**Johny :** Je serait votre animateur pour tout le week-end (clin d'œil aux filles)

**Séria :** hum !

**Johny :** heu oui ! Je vais rapidement vous expliquez comment s'organise ce MAGNIFIQUE camping (sourire aux filles)

**Séria :** John ! On ne vas pas passez quatre heures pour les explications ! _Il me fout la honte ce con !_

**Johny (voix toute douce) :** Oui ma jolie petite cousine

Séria fut prise soudainement d'envie de meurtre vis à vis de son cousin et se retint tant bien que mal.

**Johny :** Bon on ne vas pas passez une heure pour les explications. Le camping est organisé en quatre parties. L'entré et les boutiques sont encerclé par :

-à droite la partie mecs CELIBATAIRE,

-au milieu les familles et

-à gauche les dames célibataire.

CRIS DE PROTESTATION PROVENANT DE L'ASSISTANCE MASCULINE.

**Une personne (criant pour couvrir le raffut):** POURQUOI NE PAS AVOIR FAIT MIXTE ?

**Johny :** Je ne voulais pas non plus mais…

**Séria :** On a eu beaucoup de plaintes concernant des personnes qui ne pouvait pas dormir, à cause de drôles de bruits.

**Johny :** De petites natures !

**Séria :** C'est la même chose pour la plage sauf que vous serez séparé par un club de massages (exclamation joyeuses de la gente féminine) et un club de …

**Johny :** De NATURISTE (exclamations joyeuses de la pars de la gente masculine) mais (silence) IN-TER-DIC-TION formelle d'y aller ! _J'adore annoncer ce genre de nouvelle, rien que pour voir la tête des gens._

NOUVEAU CRIS DE PROTESTATIONS

**Coco (criant pour couvrir le raffut) :** POURQUOI ?

**Gégé (trèèèèès sérieux):** Tout simplement qu'il n'est pas question que des personnes faisant partit de l'armée puissent avoir de tel débordement !

**Tous les garçons n'eurent qu'une pensée :** _On aurait pas du venir !_

**De son côté Riza :** _Je vais adoré ce week-end, déjà voir la mine de mustang paye le voyage , vous allez voir Colonel à se rythme je sens que l'on va bien rigoler,_

**John :** Ne vous en faites pas ! Car tout le monde devra être en maillot soit en tenue légère,

**Séria :** QUOI et depuis quand ?

**John :** Depuis un mois et ,

**Séria :** Déjà ! Tu n'aurait pas pus me prévenir !

**John :** Non, sinon vous ne serait pas venus

**Séria :** , (TILT !) _Je sait! Il y a une faille dans ton projet, Je vais avoir ma revanche, _Pas grave, c'est toi l'animateur qui doit s'occuper de nous ?

**_John :_** Ben oui, _Elle ne devait pas réagir comme ça, Je sens à plein nez, qu'elle a une idée derrière la tête _(sueur froide) _je n'aime pas ça du tout, _Et alors ?

**Séria (sourire diabolique) :** J'en déduis que tu t'occuperas de tout seul, Car vois-tu je suis en week-end,

**John :** Tu ne m'aides pas ? _Tu peux pas me faire ça!_

**Séria (sourire diabolique) :** C'est pas mon travail,

**John :** lol _pourquoi moi ?_

Après avoir fini avec tout le baratin, de nouveaux problèmes apparurent,tout d'abord Amrstrong et quelques soldats choisis sur le volet, durent pousser le bus jusqu'à une station d'essence.

**Roy :** On pouvait pas prendre un récipient pour allez chercher un peu d'essence ? Comme ça ils n'aurait pas à pousser ? (la paresse force l'innovation)

**Gégé :** Mais quelle excellente idée ! Il faudra que je m'en rappelle pour la prochaine fois.

**Roy : **-.-

Du coté des filles (elles sont toutes en maillot):

**Riza :** On a un gros problème c'est que… on a pas assez de tentes.

-------------------------------------

**Ayma : Salut tout le monde c'est moi !(foule : on s'en fout) tout ça pour dire que je ne sais pas quand Kaisuky publiera la suite... c'est elle qui m'a ordonné... euh... gentiment demmandé de publier ce chap pour vous par e-mail. lol bref j'espère pour vous qu'elle trouvera un ordi pour taper et publier la suite XD.**

Ah oui au fait, je lui dirais combien de reviews elle a eu pour ce chapitre (non je ne suis pas une balance) alors si vous voulez lui faire plaisir (et la motiver à écrire la suite) va falloir lui donner sa dose (et oui ya pas que moiT.T)

(en larme) : S'il vous plait je veux pas qu'elle me tue par SMS (jai des choses a faire avant de mourir moi ! T.T), alors DONNEZ LUI SA DOSE !


	3. En maillot ?

**Voilà la suite tant attendu ! Je m'excuse pour l'attente mais j'avais plein de choses à faire (on refait nous-même le toit de ma maison, je ne pouvais pas soulever les tuiles et taper à l'ordi) de plus le coin cyber est fermé (elles sont parties en vacances lol).**

**Suite à un message, il est très probable qu'une suite soit écrite avec l'apparition des homonculus. J'appellerais cette suite … « un week-end à la mer II » d'accord c'est nul comme titre, j'essayerais d'en trouver un autre. Mais si vous souhaitez une suite donner moi des idées, elles seront les bienvenues car j'en ai pas assez pour faire cette autre fic.**

**Bon trêve de bla bla ; je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Du côté des filles :

**Riza : **Le gros problème c'est que l'on a pas assez de tentes ! Qui veut aller chercher deux tentes chez les mecs ?

Silence 

**Riza : **On tire à la courte paille ?

**Maria Ross :** Non. Je vous paris que les garçons l'ont fait exprès.

**Arlette :** C'est pas vrai, ce promener en maillot … et dire que je comptais m'épiler ici. ToT

**Maria :** _C'est vrai on dirait un yéti ! _. _ha ha ha_

Nouveau silence 

**Séria (qui arrive les bras chargés de tissus de toutes les couleurs) :** Voilà ! Comme ça, on n'aura plus de problème !

**Riza :** Qu'est ce que c'est ?

**Séria (déposant son fardeau sur une tente) :** Se sont … des paréos ! C'est trèèès léger comme tenue ! ça ne tient pas chaud, il y en a de toutes les tailles et des couleur! _Voilà ta faille John mouahahah. _

**Maria :** Je prend le mauve !

Une ruée de filles saute sur les paréos. Peu après au vu des candidates souhaitant allez chercher les deux tentes manquantes, il est convenue qu'elles iront toutes les chercher. Rien que pour voir la tête des garçons bien sur. Elles se séparent en plusieurs groupes et partent en direction du coin « garçons célibataire ».

**Riza :** Orange ! Je me retrouve avec un paréo orange ; on va me voir arriver à 36 km à la ronde. La honte.

**Maria :** Mais nooonnn… ça va très bien avec la couleur de tes cheveux ! Personnellement j'ai eu pitié d'Arlette et on a échangé nos paréos, car le mien était assez long pour cacher une grande partie de ses jambes. Maintenant c'est moi qui est l'air con ; qu'elle idée de prendre un paréo dont les couleurs son semblable à celle de l'armée.

**Riza :** Je ne sais pas … tients voilà les garçons.

**Hughes :** 0.0 salut qu'elle surprise !

**Roy (qui plante les piqué de la tentes, tourne la tête et …) :** Mais … mais … _en paréo, et moi comment je fais pour appliquer mon plan de drague niveau 2 ?_ Il avait dit en maillot !

**Maria : **On est en tenue légère.

**Hughes (à Roy) :** Elle marque un point.

**Riza :** _Zut ; j'aurais dû prendre mon appareil photo, tant pis. Alors déçu colonel ?_ _Les filles ont une cervelle vous savez, contrairement à l'idée que vous donne vos conquêtes._

**Denis Broche (qui arrive en direction de la petite troupe ) :** Les mecs j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle … **Voyant le sous-lieutenant Ross en paréo, il commence a pleurer**. Comment ont-elles puent nous faire ça !

**Hughes :** Allons, allons. Ne vous en faites pas, nous avons un plan de secours.

**Denis (arrêtant aussitôt de pleurer) :** C'est vrai ?

**Roy :** HUGHES !

**Riza (sortant un de ses pistolet) :** On peut avoir des détails sur ce plan ?

**Roy :** Mais co … comment ?

**Riza :** C'est très pratique un paréo vous savez. _J'adoooore vos tête, si vous les voyiez !_

**Hughes (qui détourne la conversation) :** Qu'est ce vous êtes venus faire ?

**Maria :** Nous sommes venues chercher deux tentes, mais nos collègues doivent les avoir récupérées.

**Hughes :** Je ne crois pas car nous aussi nous avons un problème …

**Riza (qui vient de faire disparaître son pistolet dans une « des poches » de son paréo) :** Quel problème ?

**Hughes :** Amstrong et compagnie sont partis emmener le bus à une station d'essence et ils ont besoins de trois tentes et il ne nous en reste plus qu'une. On comptait sur vous pour les avoir.

**Maria :** Merde comment on fait ?

Silence 

**Riza :** Minute ! Amstrong et cie. Ils ne vont pas pousser le bus jusqu'à …

**Roy (la coupant) :** Si c'est con, je l'ai d'ailleurs fait remarquer au généralissime.

**Denis :** Il est con !

**Tous en cœur :** oui !

**Gégé (arrivant tout « gnereux » qu'on parle de lui, suivi de Falman) :** On parle de moi ?

**Tous :** _Merde ! Une idée viiite …_

**Riza (tout naturel) : **On disait que vous aviez eu une bonne idée. Aller à la mer, qui y aurait pensé ?

**Roy :** m... _oi_ … (Riza lui a écrasé un pied)

**Gégé (aux filles) :** Je vois que vous avez désobéi !

**Maria :** Ah et pourquoi ?

**Gégé (en colère) :** Vous deviez être en « maillot » !

**Maria :** Ou en « tenue légère ».

**Gégé :** Ce n'est pas une tenue légère.

**Falman :** Si puisque le poids d'un paréo fait environ 200g. On peu le nouer au-dessus de la poitrine ou à la taille il couvre aussi les jambes jusqu'au dessous du genoux. De plus …

**Gégé :** Oui oui c'est bon ça va, ça va. _Tu va le regretter mon p'tit._ D'ailleurs monsieur « Folleman ».

**Falman :** euh « Falman » pas « Follman ».

**Gégé :** Oui excusez-moi donc monsieur « Felman » (# crispation de Falman) Ne vous avais-je pas donné du travail ?

**Falman :** Non

**Gégé :** Venez avec moi. **(puis il souffle à Mustang de sorte que lui seul l'entend)** vous n'êtes pas très autoritaire.

**Roy (chuchotant lui aussi) :** Je doit déjà le punir. Pour cela j'attend d'être de retour au QG. _Il ne fallait pas ce mettre à côté d'Hawkeye._

**Gégé :** Ah oui, je venais dire que vous aviez cartier libre jusqu'à midi.

**Tous :** Oui.

Dès que le généralissime est parti …

**Hugues :** Le soleil a fait fondre les neurones du généralissime.

**Maria :** Mouai … Riza on va aux boutiques ?

**Riza : **Pourquoi ?

**Maria :** Pour trouver des tentes !

**Riza :** Oui, bonne idée

Sur ce elles partent

**Roy : **Le beau week-end est raté ToT

**Hughes :** De toute manière on ne peut pas acheter de tentes dans un camping.

**Denis :** D'ailleurs on n'a pas assez de tentes nous aussi.

**Roy :** Il suffira d'en piquer à des campeurs.

**Hughes/Denis :** …

Pendant ce temps Riza et Maria rencontrent Séria toute joyeuse qui les suit en direction de la boutique du camping.

**Séria :** Si vous aviez vu la tête de mon cousin

**Riza :** Ce n'est pas pour te priver de ta bonne humeur mais on a pas assez de tentes pour tout le monde.

**Séria :** QUOI !

**Maria :** On va justement à la boutique pour en fabriquer. Il nous faudrait des serviettes de plages, des cordes à linges et des épingle à linges.

**Riza :** Les garçons non plus n'en n'ont pas assez. Mais c'est à eux de ce débrouiller.

**Maria :** D'ailleurs ça ne me rassure pas.

**Séria :** Moi aussi.

**Riza :** Ce doit être l'instinct féminin -.-

**Maria/Séria :** Oui

Après les courses, les deux tentes manquantes sont construites.

**Kaisuky : Je ne suis pas douée pour les description de ce genre donc je vais faire comme un manuel de construction. Explication pour une tentes.**

Vous prenez deux arbres éloigné environ de deux mètres. Vous les liez avec deux cordes à linges sur lesquelles vous disposez les serviettes de plage (les grandes de deux places, pas les petites) que vous maintenez grâce aux épingles à linge. Et voilà

**Riza :** Personnellement je n'irait pas dormir la dessous !

**Séria :** Pareille

**Maria :** Qui sont les personnes qui ont oublié leurs tentes ? Car maintenant vous en avez ! Et si ça ne vous plait pas, vous pourrez toujours dormir à la belle étoile.

**Les filles concernées (résignée) :** Oui

**Riza :** Et la politesse ?

**Les filles concernées (fausse joie) :** Merci beaucoup !

**Riza :** Tout de même.

A l'accueil du camping :

**François (un campeur ordinaire ou presque):** Puisque je vous dit que l'on nous a volé nos tentes !

**Johny :** Je sais ! ça fait la sixième fois que vous me le répétez. Auriez-vous aperçu une tente semblable dans le camping ?

**François :** Car en plus c'est nous qui devrions chercher nos tentes !

**Johny :** Ben oui, je ne sait pas à quoi elles ressemblent. _Y a des gens, je vous jure, qui n'ont jamais utilisé convenablement leur matière grise._

**Simone :** Chéri allons jeter un coup d'œil sur les tentes voisines de la notre.

**François :** Quelle idée aussi de piquer des tentes ! C'est à croire que des gens viennent faire du camping sans tente.

**Johny :** Dans le pire des cas vous pourrez toujours dormir à la belle étoile.

**Simone :** Mais on risquerait de ce faire piquer par des moustiques !

**Johny (air professionnel):** Ne vous en faites pas j'ai la solution !

**François/Simone :** Comment ?

**Johny (sortant un flacon en plastique) :** Ceci est une crème à la citronnelle qui une fois appliquée éloigne les insectes susceptible de perforer votre peau.

**Simone :** Parfait !

**Johny :** Mais ce n'est pas gratuit. Cette merveilleuse (insiste lourdement sur le mot) lotion fait vingt euros. (normalement elle fait dix euros)

**Simone :** Alors vous pouvez vous la garder !

**Johny :** J'espère que vous passerez une bonne nuit car avec cette chaleur, beaucoup d'œufs des moustiques ont du éclore et doivent avoir terriblement faim.

**Simone :** Tout compte fait, je la prend.

**Johny **: _hé hé_

Chez les mecs :

**Roy :** Je crois que l'on a fait une « petite » connerie en volant ces tentes.

**Hughes :** Non, tu crois ? Un grand type super musclé avec une houppette qui traverse la moitié du camping avec deux tentes sous les bras.

**Roy :** ça passe totalement inaperçu … Quand je pense qu'il nous a dit : « Pas de problème ! La discrétion et comme une second nature chez les Amstrong ». J'aurai du réfléchir deux fois avant de dire « oui ».

**Amstrong (qui arrive un balai à la main) :** ça y ait colonel, j'ai effacer mes traces.

**Roy : **ToT Commandant Amstrong dans un camping il y a beaucoup de gens qui laisse des traces si vous les effacez, là, ce sera encore plus suspect !

**Amstrong (ce tapant le dessus du crâne) :** Bien sur ! Bon je vais faire de nouvelles traces.

**Hughes :** Self control, faire un meurtre peut nuire à notre carrière.

**Roy :** Oui. Maintenant on a plus qu'à espérer que personnes ne nous dénonce.

**Fin du chapitre 3**

**Pour vous satisfaire j'ai terminer d'écrire ce chapitre très tard dans la nuit, d'ailleurs mes parents m'ont pris pour une folle en me voyant peser mon paréo a une heures du mat. -.-**

**La prochaine fois une partie de tennis fera plus d'animation et de fou rire. Mais je fini de l'écrire à la main avant de le taper et de le publier**.

------------------------------------------

**Ayma, après une éprouvante correction de fautes d'orthographes et un un début de crise de nerf : ARRETES DE METTRE DU PASSE ET DU PRESENT DANS UNE MEME FIC ! (mais c'est vrai, elle est au passé ou au présent ? je sais plus quoi faire moi... bon j'opte pour la 2ème option)**


	4. La fullmétal raquette

**Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre et oui je ne vous avez pas oublier. En fait j'ai du réécrire plusieurs fois ce chapitre car il y avait toujours un truc qui n'allait pas bien.  
**

**Comme je ne connais pas les règles du tennis, je vais créer mes propres règles de plus ils sont fou de faire du sport en début d'après-midi sous un soleil de plomb. Mais on est dans une fic, donc afin que ce séjour leur soit plus agréable et qu'on ne les retrouve pas en toast grillés, on dira qu'il fait juste un peu chaud mais sans plus (pas comme la canicule de cet été). **

**Maintenant j'arrête mes explications et espère vous faire passer un bon moment, en vous faisant oublier la montagne de travail que vous avez.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

A midi dans le SELF du camping, le groupe « des filles célibataire à conquérir », comme se bornaient à les appeler John malgré la présence majoritaire des garçons, s'installa sur leur place réservé. Vers le milieu du repas, John pris un micro et ce plaçant au milieu du SELF dit :

- J'ai une annonce à faire (une fois le silence obtenu il enchaîna :) Qui sont les personnes qui ont volées des tentes ?

Roy et Maes pâlirent aussitôt.

**Hughes :** _ça chauffe_

**Mustang :** _c'est pas vrai ce doit être un cauchemard_

**Amstrong :** _pas de problème j'étais très discret_

**John :** Puisque ces personnes ont du mal à se dénoncer si jamais quelqu'un à une idée n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part. Bon maintenant je vais vous dire toutes les activités disponible de cet après-midi.

Une fois le repas et l'emploie du temps terminé. Tous allèrent à leur activités. Notre petite troupe avait choisi de faire du tennis, d'aller ce baigner et enfin ... ils verraient.

Sur le stade de tennis, ils organisèrent un petit tournois entre eux.

**Amstrong:** _le tennis fait parti des sport favoris de la famille Amstrong_

**Hughes:**_ Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que mon premier match soit contre Amstrong?_

**Roy:**_ Hawkeye craquera en voyant mon exceptionnelle dextérité._

**Denis:**_ Je vais impressionner le lieutenant Ross._

**Maria:**_ J'adore le tennis, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment._

**Riza (air sadique):**_ Ha ha ha Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir._

**Hughes:** Commandant Amstrong, allez-y doucement

**Amstrong:** Pas de problème !

**Hughes: **_Mais bien sur…_

Le service fut donné à Amstrong

**Hughes**_ C'est génial ! Maintenant je suis sûr de mourir plus rapidement et probablement dans d'atroces souffrances._

Le match se déroula rapidement, très rapidement : remporter à 100 pour 100 par Amstrong.

**Roy:** Maes, tu aurais pu faire un effort !

**Hughes:** T'as vu lorsque j'ai tendu ma raquette pour lui renvoyer la balle !(désignant une raquette avec un trou en plein milieu) Il aurait pu me tuer !

**Roy:** Mais non…

**Amstrong:** (à noter, le nombre d'étoiles a triplé) Vous manquez d'entraînement.

**Hughes:** C'est ça, c'est ça! _Je suis pas une bête moi._

**Voix dans un haut parleur:** Hé! LES PERSONNES DU TERRAIN 4, IL EST INTERDIT DE DEGRADER LE MATERIEL !

**Autre voix dans le haut parleur:** AYMA ! ETEINT MOI CE MICRO ET AMENE-TOI ON VA LEUR METTRE LA PATE !

**30 seconde plus tard : **sur le terrain 4

**Kaisu:** Si vous gagnez contre nous on passe l'éponge sur l'histoire de la raquette mais si vous perdez ... vous nous invité au resto.

**Hughes:** Mais il n'y a pas de resto à côté.

**Kaisu:** Si a 5km il y a un resto 4 étoiles.

**(# :ce symbole signifie qu'elles chuchotent entre elles)**

**Ayma: #**Je suis d'accord pour le resto mais pour la raquette ... on va se faire tuer par le patron.#

**Kaisu: #**Pas si on gagne.#

**Ayma : #**Mais comment peut-on gagner, on a jamais joué au tennis! #

**Kaisu:** #Pense au resto 4 étoiles.#

**Ayma: #**Tu penses qu'à la bouffe...#

**Kaisu : #**Ne t'en fais pas. Grâce à mon talent naturel et ton intelligence rare, la vistoire nous est assurée.#

**Ayma : #**(faisant voler ses cheveux) Je sais que je suis intelligente mais... depuis quand t'as du talent ?

**Kaisu : **(désignant Maria et Dennis) On va jouer contre vous deux !

**Ayma : #**T'es sûre de ton coup ?#

**Kaisu : #**Tu voulais jouer contre le type qui resemble à Monsieur Propre avec une houpette en prime ? Ou même les deux autres coincés là-bas ?#

**Ayma : #**Ouais... je vais chercher nos raquettes.#

Elle revint sur le terrain toute souriante avec le materiel. Une fois tout le monde en place le matche pu débuter **(ndla : le but est de marquer au moins 30 points)**. Maria et Dennis gagnaient jusqu'au moment où...

**Kaisu : **AYMA ! C'EST PAS MA RAQUETTE !

**Ayma :** Mais si regarde là, y'a écrit ton nom...

**Kaisu :** (lis à voix haute)"Camping au couchant n°5" Regarde la tienne espèce de bigleuse ! T'as pas mis tes lunettes encore, hein ?

**Ayma :** Pour les casser non merci !

**Kaisu :** Oui mais à cause de toi on est en train de perdre !

**Ayma :** T'as qu'à mieux jouer, espèce de goinffre

**Kaisu : **Myope !

**Maria :** Euh dites... on était pas censé faire une partie de tennis si ça vous dérange pas ?

**Ayma :** Ah oui, euh... Je vais chercher nos raquettes ! (se barre à toutre allure aux vestiaires)

**Dennis :** C'est des grisgris ou quoi vos raquettes ?

**Kaisu : **(grand sourire gêné) Non, non, c'est juste qu'on les aimes bien, hé hé...

Quelques secondes plus tard :

**Kaisu :** Aha, on va pouvoir gagner !

**Ayma :** Oui, hu hu

**Kaisu :** # Remets tes lunettes !#

**Ayma :** #Nan, j'ai perdu l'autre paire, veux pas casser celle là ! De toute façon, on a aucune chance de rater la balle, enfin surtous avec _cette balle_.#

**Dennis : **Euh... elle sont en métal vos raquettes ?

**Ayma **: (menace de taper avec) ça pose un problème ?

**Kaisu :** En fait, on les utilise aussi pour taper les mec chiants et suspect (lance un ragard en direction de Roy qui matte en douce le haut du maillot de bain de Riza)

La partie repris aussitôt après quelques petits incidents...

**Kaisu :** Mais puisque je vous dit que quand la balle touche le filet, ça compte !

**Maria :** Vous m'avez dit l'inverse tout à l'heure !

**Kaisu :** Non tout à l'heure elle l'a juste frolé !

**Dennis :** _Sous-lieutenant, vous êtes si mignonne lorsque vous êtes en colère..._

**Maria :** (qui commence à péter un cable) ET PUIS D'ABORD C'EST QUOI CES RAQUETTES ? VOUS POUVEZ M'EXPLIQUER POURQUOI LES BALLES REVIENNENT VERS VOUS MEME QUAND VOUS LES RATEZ ?

**Kaisu :** Elle te pose un problème ma Fullmetal Raquette ?

**Maria :** OUI ELLE ME POSE UN PROBLEME !

-----------------------

**Gégé : **(qui passe par là, en maillot de bain et une bouée de canard autours de la taille et qui parle à lui-même) Oh mais c'est un beau match ! Fullmetal Raquette ? Quel sens de l'originalité elles ont ces demoiselles ! ça pourrait m'être utile pour plus tard... hé hé hé !

----------------------(Fin de parenthèse)

**Maria se tourne vers Dennis et dis :** ET TOI TU DIS RIEN ?

**Dennis :** Ah ? quoi ? Euh... Ah oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec le sous-lieutenant (prends peur lorsqu'il voit la qu'il voit la "FMR" se balancer dangereusement dans les mains de Kaisu) Enfin... question de point de vue...

**Ayma :** Bon il y a 23 à 10 pour nous, on arrête le match ?

**Kaisu :** On a gagné, on va aller au resto, nananèreuh !

**Maria : **NON, on a des remplaçants !

**Ayma :** Hein ?

**Maria :** Colonel, Riza, prenez le relais !

**Roy :** Maieuh ! J'ai pas fini ma glace !

--------------------Petit flash back

**Riza :** J'ai une idée, au lieu de rester au soleil à regarder des gens discuter ou plutôt s'engueuler, si on allait là-bas à l'ombre.

**Roy : **(qui voit un marchand de glace passer) JE VEUX UNE GLACE ! ATTENDEZ-MOI MONSIEUR LE GLACIER !

**Riza :** _j'ai honte..._

Ainsi, ils étaient tranquillement à l'ombre quand Maria les interpella.

_------------------------_Fin du petit flash back

**Kaisu :** Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

**Ayma **: Je croit qu'on a pas le choix...

**Riza :** Pourquoi moi ? et surtous... pourquoi LUI ? (designe Roy qui fait une grande lappée sur sa glace en s'en mettant partous)

**Maria :** Parce qu'Armstrong pourait les tuer et puis Hughes est crevé après avoir esquivé ses balles pour ne pas mourir.

**Riza :** Gngrf

Le temps que les nouveaux joueurs prennent place ( -Colonel, AU PIED ! -J'ai pas terminé mon cône, c'est là qu'y'a le chocolat !) Le match repris :

**Roy : **ça va saigner !_ Lieutenant vous allez voir de quoi est capable le flame alchemist, vous tomberez inorexablement dans mes bras _**(ndla: il s'est débarbouillé avant)**

Ma chère Riza souhaitez-vous faire ce service ? _ça va lui en boucher un coin_

**Riza : **(les yeux rond) Vous ne savait pas faire de service colonel ?

**Roy :** (qiu tire la gueule) Bien sûr que je sais faire un service, vous allez voir ! _Zut raté_

Il se retourne et voit tout le monde se situant sur le terrain 4 se retenant de rire ... ou presque ...

**Kaisu :** Bien joué

**Ayma :**(donnant un coup de poing a Kaisu) Arrète ! #Lorsqu'on est coincé il faut y allé doucement et pas précipiter les choses.#

**Kaisu : #**Ne dit pas ça ! Sous un autre registre sa prète à confusion# **(penser aux toilettes XD)**

Les passes s'enchainent à l'avantage de Roy et Riza afin de calmer le jeu, lorsque l'équipe adverse adopta une nouvelle technique visant à destabiliser le couple un peu coincé sur les bords.

**Kaisu :** (ratte la balle) Depuis quand sortez-vous ensemble?

**Riza :** (du tak au tak) Les relations entre subordonnées et supérieur est formellement interdites.

**Ayma :** (fait le service) Pourtant vous avez l'air assez proche.

**Roy :** (pok renvoie la balle) Oui nous somme assez proche (puis voyant le regard meurtrié de Riza il s'empressa d'ajouter) euh ... au travail surtout.

**Ayma :** (pok) On ne dirait pas pourtant.

**Kaisu :** Et puis beaucoup de gens marié ou ont on la même proffession et ...

**Riza :** (ratte la balle) Puisque je vous dit que l'on ne sort pas ensemble!

**Ayma :** pas "encore" serait plus approprié.

**Roy :** (fait le service) _Vous êtes trop mignonne quand vous perdez votre sang-froid._

**Kaisu :** (pok) Sa tête (à Roy) nous dit plutôt le contraire.

**Roy :** (ratte la balle) euh ...

**Riza :** (fait le service) Ne vous laisez pas avoir colonel ; elles essayent de nous destabiliser!

**Ayma :** (pok) Donc vous êtes tout les deux coincés?

**Riza et Roy :** NON!

ils se regardent, les yeux rond lorsqu'une balle traverse leurs champs visuel respectif.

**Riza :** (qui en profite) Ah vous voyez elles essayent de nous avoir!

Roy renvoya la balle avec un sourrire malveillant **(ndla: inutile de me demander ce qui lui est encore passer par la tête a celui-là)** La balle partie en direction de Kaisu, traversa les trois quard du terrain à un vitesse modéré mais au moment ou la "fullmetal raquette" s'apprète à la renvozé dans l'autre sens ; celle-ci s'enflamme. La balle brûle, puis la raquette et enfin Kaisu. Non, en fait elle s'est pris une petite boule de flamme dans la tête qui carbonise quelques cheveux et l'assome.

Résultat : Kaisu H-S

**Roy :** (tout fier) _Dans le mille!_

**Riza : **...

**Ayma :** KAISU! KAISU! KAISU ! ça va ? (secouant son amie comme un prunier) Réveille toi. Ne meure pas! KAISU !

**POK !** Ayma s'écroule a son tour à cause d'une balle envoyé par ...

**Roy :** Riza!

**Riza : **J'en avais marre de l'entendre gueuler et puis je suis sympa je l'ai aidé à rejoindre l'au-delà avec son amie.

**Roy :** Mouais question de point de vue.

C'est ainsi que ce termina cette partie de tennis, nos chers militaires ou plutôt Amstrong ramassa les corps des deux victimes pour les ramener "discrètement" dans le poste de surveillance spéciale tennis. Pendant que les autres prirent la direction de la plage. Mais une fois arrivé, un nouveau problème se présenta enfin pour certains ...

**Roy :** Nous formons une famille vous ne trouvez pas?

**Riza :** Colonel c'est inutile, allez sur la plage "homme célibataire"

**Roy :** Mais si jamais je me fait accoster par un homme?

**Riza : **Vous saurez vous défendre.

**Amstrong :** Ne vous en faites pas je suis là moi.

**Roy : **Justement.

**Maria :** A tout à l'heure.

Les filles partirent en direction de la parti de plage leur étant attribué. Lorsque ...

**Riza :** (armée d'un parasol et qui court) COLONEL ! ICI ! AU PIED ! non... DU VENT !

**Roy :** Et puis quoi encore. Je...je croyait que s'était notre plage par là.

**Riza :** Mon oeil !

Sur la plage fille ...

**Maria :** Tu ne penses pas qu'ils vont faire une nouvelle tentative?

**Riza :** Les connaissant tout dépend de leur motivation.

**Maria :** Pour le moment, on ne les a pas sur le dos, autant en profiter.

**Riza :** Oui.

Pendant que les filles se baignent tranquillement les mecs ...

**Denis :** Bouhouhou...

**Hughes :** Courage la prochaine fois tu t'en sortira mieux et puis tu ne pouvait pas savoir que Maria n'aimais pas perdre au tennis.

**Roy :** (qui arrive essouflé) T'es un homme ou quoi! Montre lui que c'est toi le chef. Prend exemple sur moi!

**Hughes :** Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée justement.

**Roy :** ben quoi?

**Hughes :** Je croyait que tu étais allé chez les filles.

**Roy :** oui mais il y avait un mec super baraqué qui m'a empéché d'entrer, de plus je ne voulais pas attirer de problème au généralissime.

**Hughes :** Mon p'tit Roy ça fait longtemps qu'on se connait. Et bizarrement a chaque fois que t'as un problème c'est dû a "un mec super baraqué" donc laisse tomber cette excuse bidon et dit la vérité.

**Roy :** Mais je dit la pure vérité.

**Hughes : **Es-ce que par pur hasard ce "mec" n'était pas blond et armé de deux flingues 9mm ou genre magnum ?

**Roy :** Non cette fois elle était armée d'un parasol ...(il vient de ce rendre compte de ce qu'il a dit) et merde!

**Hughes : **Tu ne changeras jamais.

**Roy :** (pour détourner la conversation) J'ai une idée et si on nageait jusqu'a leur plage.

**Hughes : **D'accord mais comment fais-tu si jamais tu es fatigué en chemin? car le trajet et long à la nage.

**Roy : **Amstrong nous remorquera.

**Amstrong : **(qui l'a entendu) oui, la nage et une discipline qui se transmet de génération en génération dans la famille Amstrong.

**Hughes :** sans oublier ton térrible lieutenant.

**Roy :** Amstrong nous porterera.

**Amstrong :** Oui, la protection est une ... (il pense à Riza armée d'un parasol) ...euh tout compte fait je crois que je vais rester sur la plage pour appliquer la technique de bronzage qui se transmet...

**Hughes : **ça va, ça va.

**Roy :** Nous revoila au point de départ.

**Hughes :** Bah autant en profiter pour se baigner, on verra ce soir ... j'ai déjà une petite idée.

**Roy :** Raconte

**Hughes :** J'ai dit "ce soir".

--------p'tite parenthèse

Vous vous demandez très certainement de ce qu'il est advenue de nos deux animatrices? Je vais vous expliquer pendant que la trouppe se baigne et fait bronzette.

Après s'être fait assomer, nos "gentils" héros ont pris la poudre d'escampette laissant nos pauvres animatrices en train d'agoniser. Après pleusieurs heures en train de crâmer, une famille de touriste voulant jouer au tennis a découvert les deux cadavres. Affolé, ils ont appelé une ambulance qui les ont amener d'urgence à l'hopital le plus proche...

Dans une chambre de cet hopital ces deux personne sont alongées dans leurs lits respectif pendant qu'un médecin remplit de la paperasse lorsque qu'une des pacientes ce réveille ...

**Médecin :** (à Kaisu) Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncez la triste mort de votre amie.

**Kaisu :** QUOI !

**Médecin :** Toute mes condoléhences.

**Kaisu :** Aaa... Comment je vais faire ... ses lectrices vont me casser la figure! Aie aie aie ...(regarde Ayma allongé dans un lit) A moins ... à moins de la tansmuter ! Dans quoi ? (voit un jouet possait sur la table de chevet) ... dans un playmobile ?

Quelques instant plus tard ...

**Ayma :** (qui vient de revenir à la vie) KAISU VIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE !!!!! JE VAIS TE TUER !!!!

**Kaisu :** Noooonnnnn ...

**Médecin : **Nous somme dans un hopital !

* * *

**  
**

**Fin du quatrième chapitre**

**Ce sera le dernier que je fait aussi long car cela vous évitera d'attendre des semaines pour avoir la suite. De plus j'en écris d'autres fics a côté (que je ne publiraient qu'une fois terminée ça vous évitera t'attendre aussi longtemps entre deux chapitres) donc ça n'avance pas rapidement, désolé.**

**--------------------------------**

**Ayma : ça va, ya beaucoup moins de fautes qu'avant je trouve (kaisu fait des progrets, hum en fait ya une bonne partie qu'on a tapé ensemble) Par contre je ne sais toujours pas si la fic est au présent ou au passé****... mais ça a pas vraiment d'importance je crois**

**Et puis... O.O KAISU, C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE DE PLAY... ? TU VEUX QUE JE CENSURE C'EST SA ?**


	5. un placard à balai ?

**note de Ayma : ...#elle coure après kaisuky pour lui défoncer la gueule#... en fait ya pas de note, juste des bruits gores... _PAF, arg..._  
**

**-------------------------------------------  
**

**Chapitre 5 : Instinct féminin**

C'est ainsi que ce déroula l'après-midi. Le temps de rentrer de la plage, de faire un brin de toilette, l'heure du repas sonna. Celui-ci se passa bizarrement, en effet tous les garçons s'étaient réunis à la même table. Si jamais une fille osait s'approcher, tout murmure s'arrêtait et leurs regards convergeaint dans sa direction.

**Maria :** Je n'aime pas ça … mais pas du tout.

**Riza :** De même. Dès qu'ils sortent du self, on capture un retardataire, je le menace avec mes flingues, et le tour et dans la poche !

**Maria :** On risque de ce faire engueler !

**Riza : **Mais non … enfin je crois.

**Maria :** Le Généralissime t'a interdit d'amener tes magnums.

**Riza :** Aucun problème car se ne sont pas mes vrais armes.

**Maria :** Comment ça ?

**Riza : **Tu te rappelle de mon gâteau ? Celui que j'avais oublié dans le four ?

**Maria : **Celui de cette semaine ? Que j'avais pris pour un bloc de charbon ?

**Riza :** Oui, … inutile de donner plus de détails. Donc je l'ai découpé en petits morceaux.

**Maria :** Tu es arrivée a le découper !?

**Riza : **Oui … au hachoir. Ensuite j'ai modifié de vieux magnum pour pouvoir utiliser ses petits morceaux comme des balles. C'est écologique et pas chers.

**Maria :** Je comprends pourquoi tu allais plus souvent au terrain de tir.

**Riza : **Ne le répète pas, ou plutôt évite de mentionner mon « gâteau ».

**Maria :** … attends tu es en train de me dire que depuis une semaine, tu lances des morceaux de gâteaux ?

**Riza :** … ! Viens ils sont en train de sortir de table.

**A l'extérieur derrière un buisson :**

**Maria : **On attrape QUI ?

**Riza :** Celui qui sort en dernier et tout seul de préférence.

**Roy : **(qui sort du self avec tous les militaires masculin bien sûr) j_e m'en doutais, Hawkeye je commence a bien vous connaître._

Une fois le groupe passer…

**Riza : **Rhaaaaa…. Y en a pas un qui était à la traîne pour une fois, même le colonel !

**Maria :** Sauf le généralissime, mais lui il compte pas.

**Riza :** Tu as vu, il est parti les bras chargés de nourriture. C'est à se demander comment il arrive a garder la ligne !

SILENCE

**Maria : **on a pas eu de chance, c'est tout.

**Riza : **MUSTANG !

**Maria : **Comment ?

**Riza :** C'est lui !

**Maria : **Soit plus claire.

**Riza :** Il commence à avoir l'habitude de mes combines !

**Maria :** Mais non

**Riza : **Mais siii, puisque je te le dit ! Grrr qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver des fois !

**Maria :** Tu exagères.

**Riza : **Non justement. C'est pas toi qui l'a comme supérieur. Franchement y a pas pire !

**Maria : **LA tu exagère !

**Riza **: (qui n'a pas prêté attention à ce que son amie vient de dire) Toujours a rien faire et dormir tranquillement au lieu de faire son travail car MOSSIEUR a passé la nuit à courir après les filles.

**Maria :** Pourtant il a gravi pas mal d'échelons.

**Riza : **(toute fière) Parce que je suis là ! Sinon il serait fait viré ! Bon d'accord au début j'ai eu du mal. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle un jour j'ai amené mes pistolets et que je l'ai menacé _afin c'est surtout pour qu'il arrête de me faire des propositions douteuses et qu'il travaille._ D'accord je lui est tiré dessus a pas mal de reprise, mais je ne l'ai jamais touché ! Ensuite il s'est mis à bosser, bien sûr il n'ésite pas a faire pleins de fautes d'orthographes pour « justifier mon salaire ».**(ayma : d'ailleur kaisu, je veux 1€ par faute trouvée ! )** Comme je passe souvent mon temps à le menacer, il s'est mis à jouer à cache-cache. Maintenant c'est devenus un vrai pro ! Et cela fait plus d'un mois qu'il a trouvé une nouvelle cachette et que je n'arrive pas à le trouver.

**Maria : **Troisième étage au bout du couloir nord sur la gauche.

**Riza : **Pardon ?

**Maria : **Je disait que ça nouvelle cachette est un placard à balai qui se situe au troisième étage au bout du couloir nord sur la gauche. Il y a deux semaines environs, alors que j'étais de corvée de ménage. En ouvrant le placard je suis tombé sur lui, il faisait la sieste. Je l'ai réveillé, ensuite il m'a supplié de ne rien te dire.

**Riza : **Je ne risquais pas de le trouver de si tôt. D'habitude il se cache soit dans les cuisines aux heures précédent les repas, l'après-midi s'il fait beau et chaud il est sur un toit (principalement celui de l'administration) en train de faire bronzette …

**Maria :** Votre bureau se trouve au premier étage de l'aile sud. Maintenant je comprend pourquoi je l'apercevais aussi souvent dans ce troisième étage.

**Riza :** D'autre pars ça me rappelle que je n'ai pas encore envoyer ma demande de changement de bureau consistant à déménager dans un autre étage. Car j'en ai marre qu'il se sauve par la fenêtre dès que je lui tourne le dos.

Silence

**Maria :** Allons à notre campement.

**Riza :** Oui

**Campement -filles-**

**Séria : **Qui veut faire une partie de carte ?

**Arlette :** On joue a quoi ? au poker ? à la belotte ? …

**Séria : **Tu vois ces cartes sont faites pour jouer au taro !

**Arlette : **Ah je me disait aussi …

**Riza : **(elle vient d'arriver avec Maria) vous croyez que l'on a que ça à faire. Les mecs sont en train concocter un plan foireux, il serait judicieux de savoir de quoi il retourne.

**Séria :** On a déjà essayé de deviner mais on a aucun indice ni supposition. Et puis on est censé passer un week-end agréable et tranquille alors laissons les mecs faire comme bon leur semble et amusons-nous !

**Riza :** Votre instinct féminin ne vous donne pas un sentiment d'inquiétude sur ce qu'ils pourraient advenir avec leurs magouilles ?

**Maria :** Depuis quand t'as un instinct féminin ?

**Riza :** c'est quoi ce sous-entendu ?

**Maria :** Rien, rien …

**Séria : **Faites ce que vous voulez, moi je fais une partie de taro.Que celle qui veulent jouer viennent par ici.

**Arlette : **Je ne sais pas jouer au taro.

**Maria :** On en a rien à faire.

**Arlette :** (qui part en pleurant) C'est méchant !

Ainsi tout le monde joua aux cartes jusqu'à l'heure d'aller dormir. Une fois toutes au lit et endormies … ou presque :

**Riza :** je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, …

**Maria :** TRES mauvais tu veut dire …

* * *

**Suite au prochain chapitre et tout le monde me casse la figure pour savoir la suite car je recommence a arrêtez mes chapitres au mauvais moment.****  
Vous avez un petit bouton en bas à gauche de votre écran qui sert à donner un petit message afin de soutenir l'auteur d'une fanfic.  
**

**Ici kaisuky, vous pris gentiment de cliquer sur ce bouton et de donner votre avis :**

**  
-sur la longueur de ce chapitre  
-si le temps qui passe entre la publication de deux chapitres, (ne vous en faites pas je ne vous tuerais pas)**

**Avec quoi vous allez la tuer ou la menacer pour qu'elle arrête :**

**  
-de perdre les feuilles sur lequel sont écris ses fics et les nouveaux chapitres, (ce qui arrive très souvent, malheureusement pour vous lecteurs/lectrices)  
-et enfin pour qu'elle arrête de faire des fautes d'orthographe afin qu'Ayma puisse elle aussi écrire plus rapidement ses fics.**

…………**..… oubliez le dernier paragraphe !**

**note de Ayma : euh... c'est pas de corriger tes fic qui fait que je rame pour les miennes... oups, j'ai rien dit ! (part se cacher)  
**


	6. Peur du noir

**Ayma boude parce que le chantage dans lequel elle a dit qu'elle ne corrigerait plus les chapitres de Kaisu si elle ne lui file pas un bout d'éclaire au chocolat n'a pas marché.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : peur du noir**

_Une fois toutes les filles au lit et endormie … ou presque._

_**Riza :** je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment …_

_**Maria :** TRÈS mauvais tu veux dire …_

**-côté des garçons-**

**Éclaireur :** ça y est elles sont toutes parties se coucher

**Hughes :** vous avez fini de noter leurs emplacements ?

Aussitôt Hughes reçu une feuille sur laquelle était notée la réponse à la question « qui dormait avec qui et où » 

**Hughes :** Bien, maintenant on va pouvoir mettre le plan à exécution. Je tiens tout de même à vous rappelez que …

Dix minutes après, le campement des filles était encerclé par les garçons qui s'approchaient à pas de loup. 

**Denis :** (chuchote) Colonel Mustang serait-il possible d'inverser nos rôles ?

**Roy :** (chuchotant lui aussi) Non, car avec Hawkeye, ce serait impossible. Mais je pourrais vous aider un peu.

**Denis :** Je veux bien.

Les mecs avaient réussi leur entrée, ils étaient maintenant devant la tente de Maria et Riza. Ils n'étaient pas les seul d'ailleurs, d'autres garçons faisaient de même lorsque … 

----------

C'est la nuit, il fait chaud, une chouette bat des ailes et va se poser sur une des branches de l'arbre sous lequel elles ont planté leur tente. Un bruit de pas discret se fait entendre à l'extérieur. Aussitôt le lieutenant Hawkeye n'a qu'une pensée : Soit ce sont des filles qui vont voir les mecs pour faire je ne sait quoi, soit ce sont des retardataires qui vont se coucher le plus discrètement possible. Tiens quelqu'un c'est arrêté devant la tente …

Riza étant curieuse par nature (Ndla :vous m'en direz tant) se leva discrètement pour entrouvrir l'entrée de la tente et voir ce qu'il en était dehors, elle saisit la languette et ouvrir la fermeture éclair de la tente et commença à tirer tout doucement vers le haut quand …

**Fille :** KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…….. !!!!!!!!!!

**Roy :** Merde, y en a qui n'ont pas attendu le signal !

Riza, alertée par le cri, ouvre rapidement l'entrée de sa tente et se retrouve face à un Mustang aussi stupéfié qu'elle. 

**Roy :** Bonsoir lieutenant !_ Réfléchis Roy, réfléchis vite si tu ne veux pas finir en gruyère !_

**Riza :** (médusée) Que faites-vous là ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'avoir sa réponse que Roy la poussa au fond de sa tente, attrapa et tira Maria hors de la tente pour la déposer dans les bras de Denis qui faillit tomber sous son poids. Une fois qu'il se fut remis debout ou presque, il partit dans une course en zigzags. Pendant ce temps, Maria, au trois-quarts endormie, tentait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. 

**Maria :** Ya le feu ?

**Denis :** non, non, vous pouvez dormir !

**Maria :** attention à …

Denis, dans sa course maladroite, se pris un arbre. 

**Maria : **… l'arbre.

Denis se releva, sonné, et pris une autre décision. Il allait la tirer jusqu'à sa tente ! Il attrapa le sac de couchage dans lequel Maria était enmitoufflée, entre temps celle-ci s'était rendormie**. (kaisuky: oui oui elle a le sommeil facile, très facile)**

Aux abords de son campement, Denis remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à tirer le sac de couchage de la personne avec qui il allait passer la nuit.

Pendant ce temps, Roy regrettait ce qu'il avait fait. Sûr que c'était un bon plan, parfais même ou presque. Qui aurais pu croire que Riza même en (mini) vacances dormait avec un magnum chargé, caché sous son oreiller?

**Riza :** Colonel sortez d'ici tout de suite !

**Roy :** S'il vous plait lieutenant jetez cette arme .

**Riza :** NON !

Des bruits ou plutôt des cris scandalisés à l'extérieur leur apprirent que des employés du camping tentaient de remettre de l'ordre dans le remue-ménage causé par les garçons. 

**Roy :** Je refuse de sortir pour me faire ensuite engeuler par le généralissime et me taper la honte !

**Riza : **m'en fous sortez d'ici !

**Roy :** (yeux chibi) Hawkeye, vous n'avez pas un cœur de pierre tout de même !

**Riza :** (voyant les yeux suppliant de son supérieur (et craquant)) d'accord…

**Roy :** je savais que vous étiez humaine ! merci, merci, merci,…

Fou de joie, il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras mais un magnum l'arrêta en plein élan. 

Petit schéma : imaginez Roy bras grands ouverts arrêté en plein élan par un pistolet en pleine figure.(aie)

**Riza :** je garde mes distance et vous aussi,compris ?

**Roy :** moui

Ainsi, ils s'allongèrent chacun de leur côté, se tournant le dos. Après que le silence soit revenu à l'extérieur, un moment s'écoula puis Roy se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec son lieutenant qui tenait fermement son pistolet, dont l'extrémité était pointée sur la tête de son supérieur. 

**Roy :** Vous ne voulez pas me laisser une petite place sur votre matelas car le sol est dur.

**Riza :** c'est pas mon problème ! Vous n'en seriez pas là si vous n'aviez pas fait l'andouille !

**Roy :** Riza tout de même, je ne vais pas vous sautez dessus, j'ai reçu une éducation de "gentleman".

**Riza :** Avec vous, on n'est jamais sûr de rien.

Un long silence s'installa, Roy tenta d'approcher la jeune femme mais celle-ci lui rappela à nouveau qu'elle était bien armée. 

Ensuite, plus rien pendant dix minutes, bien sûr aucun n'avait fermé l'œil. Roy admirait avec un profond émerveillement de ce qui devait être le « toit » de la tente et se demandait comment il pourrait piquer le matelas de sa voisine. Il remarqua qu'elle tremblait un peu.

**Roy :**_ Elle a froid ?Impossible, avec la chaleur qu'il fait, personne ne pourrait dormir._

Une chouette commença alors à chanter. Aussitôt un petit coup de feu retentit que l'on put facilement le confondre avec celui d'un bouchon de champagne. L'oiseau durement touché tomba de sa branche, rebondit sur une tente et finit sa course et sa vie dans l'herbe. 

**Roy : **Riza, vous, vous êtes folle !

**Riza **: NAN !

**Roy :** Qu'est ce qui vous a pris ?

**Riza :** Si…si je vous le dit vous ne le répéterez pas ?

**Roy :** Oui

**Riza :** …j'ai …j'ai peur du noir…

**Roy :** Hahaha

**Riza :** C'est pas drôle !!!

**Roy :** c'est pas vrai tout de même ?

**Riza :** (regard tueur) C'est vous qui voyez.

Roy recommença à rigoler, quand un objet tomba sur la tente. Et c'est une Riza toute affolée qui se jeta dans les bras de Roy. 

**Roy :** _La chance me sourit enfin !_

Il la serra dans ses bras. Riza s'aperçu de ce qu'elle venait de faire et voulut échapper a cette étreinte mais Roy la tenait fermement. Elle chercha son arme, mais celle-ci se trouvait hors de portée. Sentant le rouge lui monter subitement aux joues, elle entreprit de reprendre la maîtrise d'elle-même, ceci fait elle demanda gentiment : 

**Riza :** Pourriez-vous me lâcher ?

**Roy : **Non

**Riza : **Pourquoi ?

**Roy : **Vous êtes si mignonne quand vous avez peur, maintenant je vous tiens et je ne vous lâche plus.

Dans cette situation Riza rougit à nouveau. 

**Riza :** _Comment pourrais-je me sortir de là ?_

Elle aperçu une lampe torche. Une _grande et grosse_ lampe torche. Elle s'en saisit et assomma son supérieur. 

**Riza :** Demain il faudra qu'il m'achète une nouvelle lampe.

C'est ainsi, qu'après avoir regagné son matelas, elle s'endormie. 

------------------

**fin du chapitre**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : (j'ai pas eu d'idée pour le titre)**

Le lendemain matin, Riza se réveilla. Elle commença à s'étirer lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il y avait « quelqu'un » qui se collait à elle.

**Riza : **Maria, écartes-toi, tu me gènes et je ne suis pas un oreiller.

-Pas envie, lui répondit une voix grave et ensommeillée.

Riza, intriguée, se pencha pour voir la tête de cet inconnu qui s'averait être Mustang. Étouffant un cri, elle s'écarta vivement de lui et se colla contre la toile de la tente. Roy ne sentant plus « son oreiller » se déplaça et revint se coller à elle. Celle-ci retrouva sa lampe-torche.

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres . Elle lança son attaque « light-hit » qui comme son nom l'indique consiste à donner des coups de torche (plus précisément sur la tête de son supérieur).

…

Riza sortie un peu plus tard de la tente avec son nécessaire à toilette et des vêtements de rechanges **(Kaisuky : façon de dire car elles sont toutes en paréo)** et partit en direction des sanitaires. Arrivée là-bas, elle rencontra ses collèges qui parlaient de cette nuit. Toutes n'avaient qu'une seule idée en tête : se venger ! Mais comment ? Là, elles séchaient sur ce problème.

**Maria : **Riza ! Je suis ici !

**Riza (après l'avoir rejointe) :** Ça va ? Que t'es-t-il arrivé?

**Maria :** Denis a tenté de m'amener dans sa tente mais en chemin il a fait je ne sais quoi et il s'est évanouie. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais au milieu de l'allée centrale.(encore heureux qu'elle ne se soit pas fait écraser par une voiture) Et toi ?

**Riza :** Je me suis retrouvée avec Mustang.

**Maria : **Ça ne m'étonne pas.

**Riza : **Comme il avait de mauvaises intentions, je l'ai assommé avec la grosse lampe-torche.

**Maria :** Est-il toujours dans la tente, j'aimerais bien récupérer mes affaires.

**Riza : **Quand je suis partie oui, mais maintenant …

---

En effet, pendant ce temps, Roy était revenu dans le campement des garçons et avait retrouvé ses subordonnés.

**Havoc :** Alors colonel, comment était cette nuit ?

**Roy (encore un peu endormi):** Mouvementée...

Aussitôt un silence s'installa et tout le monde regarda Roy avec des yeux ronds.

**Roy (il frotte les bosses qu'il a sur la tête) : **Hawkeye n'a aucune délicatesse ! Elle m'a fait super mal. Je … je n'aurai jamais cru qu'elle pouvait être aussi méchante et violente.

Ses subordonnés toujours silencieux se jetait des regards appeurés, songeant à l'attitude qu'avait pû adopter le lieutenant.

**Roy : **N'empêche que sa méthode est efficace, j'ai super bien dormi (sans compter le fait qu'elle fait un super oreiller).

**Havoc, saisit d'un doute, demanda :** Que … que vous a-t-elle fait, exactement ?

Bien sûr, ses collèges lui jetèrent un regard qui signifiait très bien qu'ils ne voulaient pas les détails, leur imagination leur suffisait amplement.

**Roy : **Cette brute a passé son temps à me taper dessus avec une lampe- torche et pas une petite ! Elle était environ de cette taille. (il écarte ses mains d'environ une trentaine de centimètres)

Bien sûr tout le monde éclata de rire.

**Roy (tremblant rien qu'en y repensant):** Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Si vous l'aviez vu aussi ce matin, armée de cette censurée de lampe avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Brr, rien que d'y repenser, j'en ai la chaire de poule. Mais le plus dur a été de sortir de leur campement sans se faire repérer.

**Falman : **D'ailleurs je crois bien qu'elles voudront se venger !

**Havoc : **C'est sûr.

**Fuery :** Qu'allons-nous faire ? Elles n'attaqueront tout de même pas les personnes innocentes ?

**Falman :** Non je ne crois pas, mais je ne donne aucune garantie.

**Gégé (sur les épaules d'Armstrong pour être sûr que tout le monde le voit) :** REUNION ! J'AI DEUX MOTS À VOUS DIRE !!!

**Havoc :** On est mort !

Une fois tout le monde réunit, ou presque, au milieu du campement ;

**Gégé (qui crie toujours) : **VOUS ME FAITES HONTE ! QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS A PRIS ? VOUS ÊTES DES ADULTES, NON ?

Tout le monde le regarde avec une lueur de supplication dans les yeux.

**Gégé :** JE VEUX BIEN PASSER L'ÉPONGE CETTE FOIS-CI, MAIS À UNE CONDITION.

**Tout le monde : **Laquelle ?

**Gégé : **QUE VOUS ME PRÉVENIEZ LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE VOUS FAITES CELA !!!

**Un silence de stupeur s'installa, rapidement rompu par quelqu'un : **PAS DE PROBLÈME !

**Gégé : **BIEN, MAINTEANT, VOUS POUVEZ ROMPER. **(Ayma : je laisse la faute, c'est trop fort XD tu l'a pas vu Radiklement XP ?) **

**Tous :** Compris !

Une fois tout le monde retourné à leurs occupations et remis de leurs émotions…

**Hughes (qui vient de rejoindre avec Denis notre petit groupe):** maintenant que j'y pense, ça vous dirait d'aller passer un bon moment au club de massage ?

**Roy : Mais on n'a pas le droit !**

**Hughes : **Vous ne me connaissez pas.

**Denis :** Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ?

**Hughes : **Il faut en parler au généralissime et après laissez-moi faire. D'ailleurs savez-vous où il est passé ?

**Falman : **Je crois l'avoir vu partir en direction de la plage.

**Hughes :** QUOI ! Vite dépêchons-nous de le rattraper !

Ils cherchèrent le chef des armées pendant près d'une heure, mais ne le trouvèrent pas.

**Hughes :** Il doit être « là-bas », on l'a raté de peu !

**Roy : **Que veux-tu dire ?

**Hughes (chuchotant) : **J'ai vu le généralissime disparaître de la même manière et certaines personnes dont je ne citerais pas les nom, l'ont vu entrer dans le club des naturistes.

**Tous : **QUOI !?

**Hughes : **C'est pour cela que l'on pouvait y aller. Avec un peu de chance, bien entendu.

**Roy : **Quelle bonne idée !

**Fuery : **Ce n'est pas bien grave, on le retrouvera pendant le repas.

**Havoc :** Oui, il a demandé que l'on installe des barbecues sur la plage pour pique-niquer.

**Falman : **Ce n'est pas très judicieux, car à cette heure si le soleil est au zénith, on va se retrouver cuits avant les saucisses.

**Havoc :** Si on regarde de ce point de vue, je suis d'accord. Mais comme ça les filles seront en maillot.

**Roy :** Oh ouiii!

**Hughes : **Je pense qu'il serait aussi judicieux d'aller vérifier s'il est bien au club de naturiste. Quelqu'un doit s'infiltrer, une fille de préférence bien entendu.

**Falman : **On pourrait aller demander à Hawkeye et Ross, mais je ne crois pas qu'elles seront d'accord.

**Roy : **Bonne idée allons vite leur demander.

**Denis :** Oui, on peut toujours essayer.

Puis ils partirent en quête de nos deux héroïnes.

**Denis : **Elles sont là-bas !

**Roy : **Je vais leur demander !

**Hughes : **Bon courage !

Pendant ce temps chez les filles, ou plutôt, dans la campement des filles :

**Riza :** Ça y est ! Je sais comment nous venger des garçons !

**Maria **: Vrai ?

**Riza (sourire jusqu'aux oreilles) : **Le plan parfait et facilement applicable, ils vont le regretter ! (rire diabolique) Ha ha ha ha!

**Maria : **En quoi consiste-t-il ?

**Riza :** En fait, on ... #censuré# **(Kaisuky : Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais vous le révéler)**

**Maria : **Superbe idée ! Allons informer les autres !

Sur le chemin elles rencontrèrent les garçons :

**Roy (voix mielleuse): **Bonjour, comment allez-vous ?

**Riza :** Inutile de prendre cette voix mielleuse je vous connaîs, donc arrêtez de tourner autour du pot.

**Hughes(à Roy) : **C'est mal partie.

**Roy :** On a entendu une rumeur selon laquelle le généralissime passait tout son temps dans le club de naturiste.

**Maria : **Ça ne m'étonne pas vu les cas que l'on a dans l'armée.

**Riza : **Je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous concerne.

**Roy : **Je vous donne la mission d'entrer dans le club de naturistes et de vérifier si cette rumeur est fondée. Je compte aussi sur votre discrétion.

**Riza : **JE REFUSE !

**Roy :**… Effectivement, des inconnus pourrais venir vous … enfin voilà. Donc je ne vois qu'une solution, celle de vous accompagner.

**Riza : **ALLEZ-Y TOUT SEUL !

**Roy : **Il me faut un garde du corps ! Imaginer que je me fasse accoster par un homme.

**Riza :** Sur ce point, je ne me fait pas de soucis, vous êtes doué pour vous sortir de ce genre de situation.

**Roy **: Auriez-vous peur ?

**Riza :** Non, je protège mon intimité.

**Roy : **Là encore, j'ai la solution ! Il suffit de …

Aussitôt le colonel se retrouva avec un magnum à vingt centimètres de la tête.

**Riza : **Je vais finir par vous fracasser le crâne pour le vider de vos idées mal placées.

**Roy (petite voix) : **Pitié...

**Hughes :** Bon si Riza ne veut pas, Maria souhaitez-vous …

**Maria :** NON !

**Denis :** Je vous accompagnerais si vous voulez.

**Maria :** _Le colonel Mustang est contagieux._ Vous êtes impossible ! Riza, tu viens ? Laissons-les se débrouiller tout seuls.

**Riza :** Oui.

D**enis / Roy :** Mais ... (puis voyant les regards tueurs que leur adressaient les  
deux jeunes femmes) … à tout à l'heure.

**Maria / Riza :** C'est ça, andouilles !

Après qu'elles soient parties :

**Havoc (se retenant de rire avec les autres) : **Le vent que vous avez pris ! (après avoir essuyer deux regards tueurs) euh … si on allait trouver quelqu'un d'autre ?

**Falman : **Car tu pense que d'autres filles accepterons de la part de plusieurs inconnus d'aller là-bas ?

**Hughes : **Il faudrait tomber sur une fille pas très intelligente. **(Kaisuky : avez-vous vu que par respects je n'ai pas écrit « une fille blonde »)**

**Falman :** Havoc ou vous colonel, ne connaîtriez-vous pas une fille correspondant à ce critère ?

**Roy : **Non, car la pluspart ont été assez intelligentes pour casser avec Havoc.

**Havoc :** Je tiens à vous faire remarquer qu'il en va de même pour vous colonel.

**Hughes :** Lorsque vous arrêterez de faire les gamins, on pourra peut être commencer les recherches. D'ailleurs à ce propos, je vais chercher la liste d'appel avec les trombinoscopes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin du chapitre 7**

**Désoler de vous avoir fait attendre plus que d'habitude.  
**

**En fait je vient de commencer une nouvelle fic intitulé : « Plus t'en met plus t'en as » Je l'ai déjà publié depuis un petit moment. Si vous ne l'avez pas déjà lu, aller y, vous allez (mourir) de rire. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles ce chapitre a mis autant de temps pour arriver.**

**---**

**Ayma : même relue par Radiklement, je trouve encore des fautes...  
Kaisuky arrivera-t-elle à améliorer son orthographe déficieuse ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira... XP  
**


	8. Quelqu'un a des allumettes ?

**Bonjour à tous et oui je publie ce chapitre avec beaucoup de retard, mais c'est du à quelques petits problèmes techniques. Ce qui n'a pas été très pratique surtout qu'il m'a fallu refaire 3 ou 4 fois ce chapitre car il y avait toujours un petit problème quelque part.  
Bon trêve de blabla inutile, vous allez pouvoir savourer ce nouveau chapitre. D'ailleurs c'est bientôt la fin, il ne devrait rester plus que 2 ou 3 chapitres. **

**Bonne lecture!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 8 :**** Quelqu'un a des allumettes ?**

_**Hughes : **__Il faudrait tomber sur une fille pas très intelligente_

_**Falman :**__ Havoc ou vous colonel, ne connaîtriez-vous pas une fille correspondant à ce critère ?_

_**Roy : **__Non, car la plupart ont été assez intelligentes pour casser avec Havoc._

_**Havoc :**__ Je tiens à vous faire remarquer qu'il en va de même pour vous colonel._

_**Hughes :**__ Lorsque vous arrêterez de faire les gamins, on pourra peut être commencer les recherches. D'ailleurs à ce propos, je vais chercher la liste d'appel avec les trombinoscopes._

Une fois que Hughes est revenu …

**Falman :** Adeline ? ... non elle est trop têtue ça ne marchera pas.

**Roy :** Et celle-ci ... Simone, elle est pas super belle mais...

**Havoc :** Oui, elle m'a plaqué il y a trois mois.

**Roy :** Laissons tomber, elle est intelligente.

**Havoc : **_Il commence à m'énerver avec ses sous-entendu..._ Celle-ci elle a une de ces tronche ! un vrai thon !

**Falman :** Non, elle ne passera pas inaperçu.

**Roy :** Moi, quand je reçoit trois tonnes d'invitations et que je ne sais pas avec qui sortir, je choisi au pif, _bon je regarde quand même les photos avant…_

**Havoc : **C'est à dire ?

**Roy :** (donnant un coup de coude à Jean) Prends en de la graine petit !

**Havoc :** Nan mais …!!!

**Roy :** Et bien (il prend la liste des noms et mets son indexe dessus) Armstram gramme, pic et pic et colégramme armstrame grame ! et c'est… euh…

**Hughes :** qui ?

**Falman, s'approchant du colonel :** Arlette.

Silence

**Falman :** Qui va le lui dire ?

**Roy :** Pas moi

**Havoc :** Pas moi

**Hughes :** Pas moi

**Falman :** On tire à la courte paille ? ... eh, ne partez pas !

**Roy :** Je vais chercher des bouts de bois.

**Havoc :** Moi aussi

**Hughes :** Moi aussi

**Falman : **Et il faut être 36 mille pour rapporter quelques brindilles ?

SILENCE

**Hughes : **On a qu'à faire ça avec des bouts de cigarettes.

**Roy :** Bonne idée!

**Havoc :** NON !

**Roy :** Donne, c'est un ordre !

**Havoc (petite voix et au bords des larmes) :** C'est de l'abus de pouvoir !

**Falman :** Au contraire, remercie nous, on t'aide à préserver ta santé.

Après avoir cassé les cigarettes sous les yeux larmoyants d'Havoc, ils procédèrent au tirage...

**Havoc : **C'est vous Colonel !

**Roy :** Non c'est toi !

**Falman :** Zut il y en avait deux de la même taille... Vous n'avez qu'à vous départager à "pierre, papier, ciseaux"

Résultat : Mustang-papier et Havoc-ciseaux

**Roy :** Tu as triché !

**Havoc :** Pas du tout.

**Roy : **On recommence ! 1... 2... 3!

Résultat : Mustang-papier et Havoc-ciseaux

**Roy : **(qui commence à s'énerver) Encore une fois

Résultat : Mustang-papier et Havoc-ciseau

**Roy :** (comme un gamin qui vient de perdre) Encore !!!

**Havoc :** ça suffit colonel ! ça fait trois maintenant, vous avez perdu ! _Pff, il est trop nul, il a fait que papier…_

**Roy :** Nooonnn

**Falman/Havoc :** Si, colonel

**Roy :** Non

**Falman/Havoc :** Si

Trois plombes plus tard ...

**Hughes :** La voilà !

**Roy :** Où ça ?

**Havoc :** Colonel vous avez perdu ! Maintenant assumez !

**Roy :** Qui vous dit que je n'assume pas mes actes ?

**Havoc :** Votre comportement !

**Roy : **ça va, ça va. Je vais la voir. Profite-en pour prendre des notes Havoc.

**Havoc :** Mais ...!

Il rejoint Arlette et commence la conversation.

**Roy :** Bonjour ma belle, il fait beau aujourd'hui que d'iriez-vous de m'accompagner sur le bord de la plage ?

**Arlette (toute rouge et gênée) :** Pourquoi pas. _Aaaahhh c'est la première fois que je me fais draguer !_

**Havoc :** _Colonel je n'aurais jamais cru ça de vous. Merci tout de même je sais comment vous contrer maintenant !_

C'est ainsi que Roy et Arlette prirent la direction de la plage suivit discrètement par Hughes, Havoc et Falman. Pendant le trajet Arlette raconta sa vie à Mustang qui se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas l'étrangler.

**Arlette :** Oh, nous sommes déjà arrivé ! Comme le temps passe vite lorsque l'on parle.

**Roy (tout souriant) :** Oui _Pendant que TU parles, moi j'ai rien dit._

**Arlette (qui tente le tout pour le tout) :** Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait chaud ?

**Roy : **Arlette je vous propose quelque chose si vous n'êtes pas d'accord dite le moi.

**Arlette :** Dites toujours _ça à marché ?_

**Roy (air déçut) :** Comme vous le savez les plages sont séparées avec d'un côté les femmes et de l'autre les hommes.

**Arlette (déçut) :** Oui, malheureusement

**Roy :** Je vous propose d'aller dans le club de naturiste, on pourrait faire plus ample connaissance.

**Arlette :** euh .. (voyant le regard charmeur de Mustang) OUI ! Mais si le généralissime nous vois ?

**Roy :** Ne vous en faites pas, il doit être en train de s'occuper des préparatifs du repas.

**Arlette :** Que vous êtes intelligent !

**Roy :**_ Et oui, pas comme toi !_ Ah mince !

**Arlette :** Qui a-t-il ?

**Roy :** Allez-y, je vous rejoint tout de suite car il faut que je me mette en maillot.

**Arlette :** Pas de problème ! Mais soyez rapide (clin d'œil)

**Roy :** Oui oui _La prochaine fois je ne perdrais pas au jeux « pierre, papier, ciseaux » d'ailleurs …Pourquoi je perd toujours à ce jeux ?_

Mustang rejoignit ses collaborateurs cachés derrière des palmiers, pendant qu'Arlette, toute joyeuse d'avoir enfin décroché un rencard avec un mec entrait dans un certain club.

**Hughes :** Chapeau !

**Roy :** Oui tout compte fait il valait mieux que ça soit moi qui la drague car je crois que certains dont je ne citerais pas les noms auraient échoué. _Même si ç'avait été un gros thon qui lui avait demandé, elle aurait accepté, c'est une désespérée. Ce qui est triste c'est qu'elle va se faire des idées avec un canon comme moi…_

Pensa-t-il en faisant un petit petit mouvement de tête « je me la pète »

**Havoc :** _C'est bizarre mais je me sens visé. _Mais qu'allez vous faire maintenant ?

**Roy :** Je vais attendre qu'elle ressorte suivie du généralissime, qui devrait l'engueuler.

**Hughes :** C'est pas sympas !

**Falman :** J'essaye de comprendre le raisonnement d'Arlette mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle a cru le colonel lorsqu'il lui a dit qu'il n'était pas en maillot.

**Les trois autres (qui se regardent) :** Aucune idée.

**Hughes :** OH non !

**Tous :** Quoi ?

**Hughes :** Regardez ! à côté du sanitaire !

Tous regardent dans la même direction que lui et ….

**Tous :** Putain c'était pas vrai!

**(Kaisuky:** Votre vocabulaire! **Roy:** Cause toujours puis s'enfuit en courant en voyant Kaisuky lui courir après avec un pistolet à eau)

Donc notre cher généralissime était sortit de son club depuis quelques minutes, mais pas tout seul, il est accompagné par une femme qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge.

**Roy :** Bouh, il a de ces goûts !

**Havoc :** Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec vous.

**Hughes :** Je propose d'aller lui parler au lieu de rester planté ici comme des piquets.

Ils attendirent que notre couple se sépare après un long (et baveux) bisou.

**Havoc :** Beurk

**Roy :** Rah la honte, notre chef qui ne sait même pas embrasser. Il faut pas qu'il fasse comme ça à la limite il pourrait...

**Falman :** Ca suffit ! On peut très bien se passer de vos commentaires.

**Havoc/Roy (style on en a rien à faire):** Ouais, ouais

**Hughes :** Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? Arlette est là-bas et …

**Roy :** Qu'elle y reste ! ça lui apprendra à raconter sa vie et à faire confiance à des inconnus.

**Falman :** Mais c'est vous qui avez profité d'elle !

Roy n'écoute pas

**Havoc :** De toute manière, si ça n'avait pas été elle, on aurait été faire la même chose avec une autre. Alors pas la peine de s'apitoyer.

**Hughes :** La pauvre. Elle va déprimer toute sa vie…

Dès que la "copine" du généralissime fut parti. Ils arrivèrent devant le généralissime, ils n'eurent pas le temps de parler que...

**Gégé :** Colonel Mustang vous tombez a pic! Venez avec moi, j'ai besoins de vous.

**Roy (se faisant tirer par le bras droit) : **Mais... mais attendez!

**Gégé :** Non, c'est pressé, il en va de notre survie à tous !

**Roy :** Que... quoi?

**Gégé : **Ben oui, ne savez-vous pas que l'espèce humaine comme toute les autres espèces ont besoin de manger pour survivre.

il l'entraînait vers un espace aménagés pour les piques-nique où plusieurs dizaines de personnes s'activaient.

**Roy :** Oui je sais mais je ne voie pas en quoi je peux vous aider... (Son regard s'arrête sur des cageots remplis de pommes de terre à ras-bord.)Il est hors de question que... je refuse de peler des patates !

**Gégé :** Inutile, d'autres personnes s'en chargent.

Ils arrivèrent sur la plage dans un coin ombragé grâce à des palmiers (avec des troncs et des feuilles, pas des Envy). Dans cette partie de la plage, des plaques en bois avaient été posées sur le sable afin de préserver les pieds des gens de la chaleur du sable. On avait déposé des tables de pique-nique, et des barbecues (que Amstrong finissait d'installer) sur cette surface plutôt plane. Arrivé sur cette plate-forme le généralissime lâcha enfin le bras de notre colonel, et se retourna vers lui.

**Gégé :** Votre mission consiste à allumer ces barbecues.

**Roy :** Ah mince.

**Gégé :** Un problème ?

**Roy :** Un petit... en fait je n'ai pas mes gants.

**Gégé :** QUOI !?

**Roy :** Mais ne vous en faites pas, il suffit juste que l'on me prête un briquet.

**Gégé (tournant la tête dans tous les sens) :** Oui mais où trouver... un... briquet?!

Son regard s'arrêta sur Havoc qui allumait sa cigarette (seul rescapé du jeu de la courte paille) avec... un briquet. Havoc remarqua alors le regard du généralissime ou plutôt s'aperçut que celui-ci louchait sur son briquet.

**Havoc :** Ah non, vous n'allez pas recommencer !_ C'est pas mon jour._

**Gégé :** Je vous ordonne de donner ce briquet au colonel Mustang !

**Havoc :** Tenez, et il s'appelle REVIENT._ Un jour je serais généralissime est je contrôlerais le marché des cigarettes et des briquets._

**Roy :** Mais oui, mais oui

Roy prit le briquet et alluma un à un tout les barbecues. Une fois fait, il rendit le briquet à Havoc, celui-ci secoua le briquet et réalisa ... qu'il était presque vide.

**Havoc :** COLONEL !!!

**Roy (style j'ai rien fait et je suis innocent):** Qui a-t-il ?

**Havoc :** Vous avez vidé mon briquet !

**Gégé :** C'est vrai ?

**Havoc :** Oui

Il créa une flamme avec son briquet, celle-ci au début vive perdit rapidement de sa vivacité et fini par s'éteindre

**Gégé :** Colonel je dois avouer que cela n'est pas très honnête.

**Roy **: Pas du tout mon généralissime, il me fallait pas mal de carburant pour pouvoir allumer tout les barbecues

**Gégé **: ...(intense réflexion) dans ce cas là ... vous êtes pardonné !

**Havoc :** _C'est dégueulasse !_

**fin du chapitre 8**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Ayma : Grâce à moi nous avons eu la scène d'Arlette !!! et des phrases compréhensibles... lol  
Kaisuky : ****Encore à t'incruter toi !  
Ayma : Et toi toujours à faire des fautes... -.-"  
Kaisuky : ****Oh ça va ! On peut ce passer de ce genre de commentaire le playmobile !  
Ayma : ...**


	9. Coups de foudre

**Voici le nouveau et avant dernier chapitre de cette fic, vous allez enfin savoir quel est le plan des filles, et plein d'autres choses (je ne vais pas tout vous dire, ça gacherait la surprise)**

**Donc bonnes vacances et lecture ! (je ne devrais pas tarder à publier le nouveau chapitre)**

**Chapitre 5 : Coups de foudre**

Le repas commença dès que les saucisses furent cuites, bien sûr les soldats mangaient plus par faim que par envie, effectivement qui voudrait manger de la nourriture chaude par une chaleur pareille ?

Notre cher Gégé s'en rendit compte un peu tard et pour se faire pardonner commanda des glaces géante pour tout le monde, mais le temps de faire toutes les coupes, de les tranporter, c'est de la glace légèrement tiède et fondu que tout le monde mangea avec joie,

**Havoc :** Aujourd'hui n'est vraiement pas mon jour de chance ,,,_ je vais aller draguer la glacière en espérant qu'elle m'en donne gratuitement._

Après le départ d'Havoc et de nombreuses autres personnes, Hughes, Roy et Denis passèrent à l'action.

**Hughes :** Généralissime ! J'ai quelque chose de la plus haut importance à vous dire !

**Gégé (qui fini une coupe dans laquelle la glace n'a pas fondu) :** Quoi donc ?

**Hughes :** Excusez mon généralissime mais je ne préfère pas en parler en public.

**Gégé :** QUE PERSONNE NE M'APROCHE DANS UN RAYON DE 3 METRES !!!!!

**Hughes**_ Bonjour la discrétion_

**Gégé :** Maintenant dite moi ce dont vous vouliez tant me parler.

**Hughes : **C'est que... ce n'est pas facile à dire.

**Gégé : **Allons, allons, je ne vous créerez pas de problème.

**Hughes (chuchotant à son oreille) :** On vous a vu entrer dans le club de (encore plus bas) naturiste et...

**Gégé :** QUOI !!!!! (chuchotant lui aussi) D'ou tenez-vous cette information ?

**Hughes : **De moi même, mais ne vous en faites pas.

**Gégé : **Combien de personne sont au courant ?

**Hughes : **euh..._ je vais pas lui dire que nous le savons presque tous,_ 3, nous sommes 3,

**Gégé :** _Ouf_

**Hughes :** Je vous propose un marché.

**Gégé :** Lequel ?

**Hughes : **Vous nous laisser tous les 3 entrer dans le club de massage et on ne dit rien a personne.

**Gégé :** C'est qui qui paye la facture ?

**Hughes : **Ah ? J'ignorais que c'était payant.

**Gégé :** D'accord je vais payer la facture mais ne prenez pas les trucs les plus cher !

**Hughes :** Oui _enfin moi, mais pour les autres je ne peux rien vous promettre,_

**Gégé : **Une dernière chose, surtout soyez discret !!

**Hughes :** Oui

Après cette petite et rapide négociation, nos chers amis partirent se détendre.

Dans le bâtiment en question :

**Roy :** Je suis génial !

**Hughes :** hum hum

**Roy :** Euh... oui tu es génial !

**Hughes : **Bon maintenant nous devons en profiter mais avant je tiens à te dire que nous devons éviter de prendre un truc trop cher,

**Roy : **D'accord... je prend le forfait à 70 € !

**Hughes : **ROY ! TU M'AS ENTENDU OU QUOI ?

**Roy :** Pas la peine de crier, j'avais compris... Oh regarde on peut même choisir notre masseuse !

**Hughes : **Pour toi ce sera un mec,

**Roy : **COMMENT !

**Hughes :** Je te connais bien, je sais ce qui se passera si...

**Roy :** ça va, ça va, je ne ferais rien promis !

**Hughes :** -.- ...

**Roy :** C'est quoi cette tête ?

**Hughes : **Rien

**Denis :** voilà c'est régler.

**Roy & Hughes :** ?

**Denis :** Quoi ? J'ai pris nos forfaits il ne manque plus que nous y allions.

**Roy :** Qu'as tu pris ?

**Denis :** Forfait à 50 €, c'est à dire que l'on a un truc pas mal du tout, vous verrez c'est une surprise,

**Roy : **Moi je voulais choisir ma masseuse ! lol

**Denis :** C'est compris dans le forfait !

**Roy :** T'es pas si bête

**Denis :** _Je ne voulais surtout pas finir en steak._

**Hughes : **Moi perso, je m'en fout un peu, mais on ne pourra rester que deux heures maximum. Après nous devrons aller ranger nos affaires pour le départ,

**Denis : **Tenez voici une feuille où on peu voir les photos de toutes les masseuses.

Pendant ce temps les filles s'étaient discrètement réunies, elles allaient mettre leur plan à exécution !

**Séria (à un groupe de filles):** Vous avez prévenu le généralissime ?

**Fille : **Oui, même si cela ne l'a pas trop enchanté mais il est tout de même content que nous l'ayons prévenu.

**Séria (à un autre groupe): **Ensuite avez-vous parler au chauffeur ?

**Autre fille :** Oui mais nous avons dû le menacer et le mettre sous surveillance pour qu'il ne nous dénonce pas.

**Séria :** hum, dans le pire des cas nous trouverons quelqu'un d'autre pour le remplacer, de toute façon, vus la manière dont il conduisait se ne sera pas une grand perte !

**Plusieurs filles :** Oui

**Séria : **Donc résumons : vous devez ranger toute vos affaires, ensuite vous les déposerez derrière le camping, puis vers 16h vous les chargerez dans le bus et... voilà.

**Tout le monde : **Oui !

Toutes les filles rangèrent leurs affaires et partirent profiter une dernière fois de la mer.

Vers 16h les garçons commencèrent à revenir de la plage afin de se préparer pour le retour.

**Hughes :** Bravo Roy tu as fait fort cette fois-ci !

**Roy (qui se masse une joue) :** Il n'était pas précisé si elles avaient un copain ou non.

**Denis :** Je croyais que tu étais intéréssé par le lieutenant Hawkeye.

**Roy :** Oui, mais ça c'est un gros poisson on le l'attrape pas si facilement donc je teste des techniques d'approche, que j'utiliserais sur elle plus tard.

**Denis :** Bonne idée ! _Je devrais peu être faire la même chose pour Maria. _

**Hughes :** N'empèche que si elle te vois avec une marque pareille ...

**Roy :** Je ferais en sorte qu'elle ne le vois pas !

**Hughes :** ... ça ne disparaitra pas en une journée.

**Roy :** J'utiliserais du fond de teint.

**Denis & Hughes :** ...

**Roy :** Quoi encore ?

**Denis :** Dans ces cas là, bon courage, il va falloir que vous en mettiez un paquet. Car c'est en train de virer au violet.

**Hughes :** Moi j'ai eu beaucoup plus de chance !

**Roy & Denis :** ?

**Hughes :** ça doit être la femme de ma vie, si vous l'aviez vu, elle est si mignonne ! Eh Roy, inutile de tenter de me la piquer.

**Roy :** Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille à un ami. _Je veux d'abord savoir à quoi elle ressemble._

**Hughes :** D'ailleur elle va rentrer avec nous.

**Roy & Denis :** QUOI !

**Hughes :** ben ... que voulez-vous ...

**Denis :** Mais on risque de la remarquer dans le bus !

**Roy :** Maes qu'est ce que tu nous as fait là ?

**Hughes :** ben ... (rouge) je crois que l'on appelle ça un coup de foudre, non ?

**Roy :** Toue de même tu aurais pu ...

**Hughes :** Jaloux ?

**Roy :** Comment et puis quoi encore !_ Peu ! pour la peine je te la laisse TA copine._

**Denis :** dites vous ne trouvez pas que le camps est silencieux du côté des femmes ?

**Hughes :** Maintenant que tu le dis, effectivement, c'est très étrange.

**Roy :** Je vais jetter un coup d'oeil !

**Hughes :** Il y aura très certainement Hawkeye.

**Roy :** Et alors ?

Hughes montra sa joue du bout du doigt.

**Roy :** J'avais oublié !!

**Denis :** J'y vais.

**Roy & Hughes :** soit prudent, revient nous en vie.

**Denis :** ...

Il parti donc très discrètement chez les filles, et revint tout aussi vite. Roy et Maes qui s'était préparer à devoir senfuir le regardèrent, étonnés.

**Denis (tout blanc) :** Mauvaise nouvelle ...

**Roy :** Elles t'ont eu ?

**Denis :** Non, elles ... elles ne sont plus là.

**Roy & Hughes :** QUOI !

**Denis :** Leur camp est désert.

**Fin du chapitre 8**

**Ayma : soit kaisu fait des progrès en orthographe, soit elle utilise enfin son logociel de correction. mdr**


	10. Bon retour

**Chapitre 10 :**** Bon retour**

**_Denis :_**_ Dites vous ne trouvez pas que le camp est silencieux du côté des femmes ?_

**_Hughes :_**_ Maintenant que tu le dis, effectivement, c'est très étrange._

**_Roy :_**_ Je vais jeter un coup d'oeil !_

**_Hughes :_**_ Il y aura très certainement Hawkeye._

**_Roy :_**_ Et alors ?_

_Hughes montra sa joue du bout du doigt._

**_Roy :_**_ J'avais oublié !!_

**_Denis :_**_ J'y vais._

**_Roy & Hughes :_**_ Sois prudent, reviens-nous en vie._

**_Denis :_**

_Il partit donc très discrètement chez les filles, et revint tout aussi vite. Roy et Maes qui s'étaient préparer à devoir s'enfuir le regardèrent, étonnés._

**_Denis (tout blanc) :_**_ Mauvaise nouvelle ..._

**_Roy :_**_ Elles t'ont eues ?_

**_Denis :_**_ Non, elles ... elles ne sont plus là._

**_Roy & Hughes :_**_ QUOI !_

**_Denis :_**_ Leur camp est désert._

**Hughes :** Comment ça ?

**Denis :** Oui, leur camp et com-plè-te-ment vide.

**Roy : **Elles n'auraient tout de même pas l'intention de partir sans nous ?

Pris d'un doute, ils allèrent vérifier si le bus était toujours là. Ce qui s'avéra exacte, celui-ci était bien là, mais il n'y avait toujours pas de trace d'une seule fille appartenant à l'armée.

**Hughes :** Franchement, je ne comprends pas !

**Denis :** Moi non plus.

**Roy :** Pareil. De toute manière nous devons préparer nos valises, on réglera ce mystère plus tard.

**Hughes / Denis :** Oui

Les garçons partirent en direction de leur campement enfin ... façon de dire puisque le campement en question ne ressemble à rien. Les tentes n'avaient pas bouger d'un cil, par contre des valises vides jonchaient le sol, et pour finir au beau milieu de tout cela, certains soldats recherchaient dans une petite montagne leurs affaires entassées en vrac parmi celles de leur collègues.

**Denis :** Que s'est-il passé ?

**Hughes : **Je crois avoir compris ce qui a pu se passer.

Voyant la tête de ses amis, il s'expliqua.

**Hughes :** (montrant le "camp" d'un geste théâtral) Les filles ont voulues se venger et en voici le résultat

**Roy : **Comment ont-elles pu faire ça ? On avait désigné quelqu'un pour surveiller le camp !

**Hughes :** Ah oui, j'avais oublier ... euh ... c'était au tour de qui ?

Silence

**Denis :**(désignant le gros tas de vêtements) On le trouvera plus tard, dépêchons-nous de retrouver nos affaires.

**_Point de vue des filles :_****_ ( ndla : vous allez TOUT comprendre)_**

Alors que nos chers compères étaient à la plage, les filles se mirent en action ! Tout d'abord un groupe constitué de 10 filles avait pour mission de mettre la pagaille dans les affaires des garçons. Parmi ces filles, 2 d'entre elles allèrent voir le garde (qui s'avérait être Amstrong) et lui dirent qu'il fallait qu'il ramène les tentes "empruntées". Celui-ci comprenant que c'était le moment de les rendre (c'est-à-dire les remettre là où elles étaient avant le retour de la plage des véritable propriétaires). Une fois la menace écartée toutes les filles procédèrent dans un ordre bien précis à la chose suivante : Une entrait dans la tente, une autre attrapait les valises que lui passait la première et les lançait à une autre qui les ouvrait et les renversait, créant rapidement un tas de vêtements. Une fois toute les tentes et valises vidées, elles prirent la poudre d'escampette. Laissant un Amstrong qui à sont retour fus bien embêté.

Ensuite elles rejoignirent le bus, dans lequel on venait de rentrer les dernières valises. Lorsque tout d'un coup une de leurs collègues sensée surveiller les alentour arriva en courant.

**Helene :** Attention, il y a des garçons en approche !

**Lucile : **Cachez-vous toutes derrière le bus !

**Gégé :** Tous ! Je suis un garçon et malgré le nombre important de ...

**Iris :** Chéri ce n'est pas le moment !

**Gégé :** Effectivement ma belle.

-.-'' tête de tout le monde, excepter les deux tourtereaux

**Riza : **(déjà cacher, ses armes brillants au soleil) Vous allez vous dépêcher oui !!!!

**Tous :** Oui

**Riza :** Et maintenant pas un bruit. ... _Ces voix ! Ce doit être le colonel, hughes et denis ..._

**_Hughes :_**_ Ouf il est toujours là_

**_Denis :_**_ C'est déjà ça !_

**_Roy :_**_ Il faut dire qu'il faut s'attendre à tout avec les filles_

**_Denis :_**_ Comment ça ?_

**_Roy :_**_ Elles paraissent douce et gentille mais elle peuvent être de vrai teigne parfois ! À chaque fois que l'on a le dos tourné, elles en font une ! Après on les engueule et aussitôt elles se mettent à crier à tu tête que c'est nous les responsables._

**Riza :** _C'est notre colonel ! Maintenant c'est clair, pour votre propre sécurité, il ne vaut mieux pas que vous rentriez à Central._

Pendant que les garçons rassembler leurs vêtements, les filles rentrairent tranquilement chez elles en bus. Ce n'est qu'après avoir passé une nuit à la belle étoile sur le sable de la plage qu'un autre bus vient les chercher.

**Petit épilogue : Dans le bureau du généralissime**

**gégé :** ce petit voyage ma revigorer je c'est quel sera le nouveau but de l'armée !

**séria :** lequel ?

**gégé :** je vais mettre l'argent de l'armé de côté pour plus tard construire un QG à la plage !

**séria :** quel bonne idée !

**gégé :** et je l'appellerais ... QG plage ...mouhahaha je suis trop fort pour trouver des noms originaux hahahaha

**séria :** _quel mauvais goût ! moi je l'aurais appelé club med_

**_fin_**

* * *

**Non ne me tuer pas !!**

**Je c'est que j'ai mit beaucoup de temps pour publier se nouveau chapitre ... sutout que cela fait 3 mois qu'il manquait cinq lignes. (je ne recommencerai plus, promis !)**

**Encore merci d'avoir lu cette fic pour ce qui ont eu une patience a toute épreuve ''**

**Une petite review pour me tuer ? ... euh exprimer votre joie vis à vis de l'arrivé de ce dernier chapitre.**


End file.
